Pensées au clair de lune
by Makoeh
Summary: Un court one-shot dont l'action se situe à la fin de "l'attaque des clones" ... Padmé se retrouve seule sur son balcon a repenser aux derniers evenements.. seule? Pas vraiment..


Note: Un de mes tout premiers one-shots ... ça vaut ce que ça vaut ;)

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, pas à moi ...

--------

Un balcon en pierre, éclairé par les reflets que la lune lance sur le lac paisible, abrité par l'épais feuillage d'un arbre majestueux, balayé par le doux parfum sucré des glycines et des fleurs des champs charriés par une brise légère...Pas un bruit, hormis le chant d'un oiseau de nuit au loin.Les vaguelettes qui troublaient de temps en temps la surface lisse du lac qui s'étendait en contrebas venaient mourir en silence contre la berge abandonnée.Dans le ciel, pas un nuage n'obscurissait la voute céleste, constellée de millions d'étoiles et de planetes scintillantes ,pluie de diamants étincelants sur le velours de la nuit .Dans le lointain, les silhouettes des montagnes se détachaient sur le ciel, imposantes et majestueuses...

L'endroit respirait la sérénité, la quiétude fraichement retrouvée, la paix et l'amour...Pourtant, dans le coeur de cette jeune femme, épouse depuis quelques heures, des sentiments bien moins agréables se mélangeaient, l'empechant de trouver le sommeil la nuit meme de ses noces...L'inquiétude, le désarmement la confusion et la culpabilité la rongeaient.Pouvait elle réellement se permettre d'etre aussi égoiste? Pouvait elle se permettre le bonheur d'etre avec celui qu'elle aimait quand tant de préocupations et d'aspirations bien plus nobles la réclamaient? Comment pourait elle à la fois etre une épouse et une politicienne, sans qu'aucun des deux partis n'en subissent les retombées?

Il y avait encore quelques semaines de cela, le jour meme, à l'instant meme ou elle avait croisé de nouveau apres 10 longues annnées le regard de l'homme qu'elle venait d'épouser, quelque chose, une force, oubliée depuis si longtemps s'était irrémédiablement brisée en elle, pour ne plus jamais se reformer. Sans le savoir alors, au moment précis ou elle avait reconnu dans ses yeux la flamme de malice et d'impétuosité qui l'avaient toujours impressionées chez lui, elle était tombée amoureuse. Une partie de son coeur s'était refermée, à jamais le croyait elle, partie qui quoi qu'il advienne n'appartiendrais jamais à nul autre qu'a ce petit garcon qu'elle avait connu sur cette planete desertique, des années auparavant, ce petit garcon qui au premier regard lui avait offert son coeur.

Puis la suite des evenements avait totalement échappé à son controle. Elle qui ne vivait que pour servir au mieux les interets de son peuple, à qui elle avait dévoué sa vie, et qui se refusait quelque distraction qui aurait pu la détourner de ses devoirs et des idéaux qu'elle s'était fixés, elle avait du faire taire son orgeuil et se résigner à abandoner le combat et à se cacher loin de ses assassins.

Ecartée de la civilisation, envoyée sur sa planete natale, dans un cadre qui lui remmemorait de si chers souvenirs oubliés sous la protection de cet homme qui la troublait tant et qui ne cachait pas les sentiments si fort qu'il n'avait cessé de lui vouer, elle avait du lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas céder à ses propres sentiments. Elle avait du se montrer forte pour deux, devant la détermination qu'il avait mise à la convaincre de ses sentiments inaltérables.Elle avait réussi à se convaincre elle meme que cet amour était purement impossible, et que si elle cédait et laissait libre cours à ses sentiments, la chute n'en serait que plus cruelle et douloureuse, car l'on sait toujours que les amours interdits ne finissent jamais comme l'on voudrait qu'ils finissent.Elle avait réussi a surmonter ce que lui dictait chaque jour passé pres de lui un peu plus fort son coeur.Elle aurait été prete à vivre sa vie comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, elle aurait vécu comme elle avait vécu les 10 dernieres années, à se devouer à de nobles causes, pour toujours améliorer le systeme politique de la galaxie, et chercher le bonheur de tous ces concitoyens...

Au prix de quels efforts quotidiens pour oublier ces quelques jours passés ensembles, pour oublier toutes ces choses dites et pensées, pour oublier jusqu'a ce baiser volé, echangé sur cette meme terasse quelques temps auparavant?Ca, jamais elle ne le saurais, étant donné la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements par la suite.

Pris de force dans les tourbillon de la guerre, aucun d'entre eux, même ceux qui avaient eu la chance de s'en sortir, aucun n'en était sorti indemne.Chacun avait laissé dans cette terrible et meurtriere bataille une partie de lui..Elle y avait perdu ses idéaux de paix, Il y avait perdu un bras, beaucoup y avaient perdu leur innocence, d'autre leur foi en la République, et malheureusement bien trop y avaient perdu jusqu'a la vie...Quoi qu'il en soit, cette peur subite de mourir, la pensée de peu etre tout perdre avaient eu raison de toutes ses résolutions, et elle avait éprouvé le besoin de se confesser avant de risquer son existence dans la bataille. Elle lui avait livré son ame, prouvé son amour et offert son coeur comme il l'avait fait bien avant elle.Elle s'était jurée, pour tous les innocents mort au combat lors de cette journée, de vivre chaque jour de sa vie comme si c'était le dernier, et de renoncer à terminer ses jours loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que n'importe quelle autre chose au monde, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences à long terme.

A 24 ans, elle pouvait aujourd'hui plus que jamais mourir du jour au lendemain, et elle ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir profité pour une fois de sa vie, dont elle avait dejé sacrifié l'enfance te l'adolescence. Elle voulait aimer, etre heureuse et avoir des enfants avant de mourir. Elle ne savait pas de quoi demain serai fait, alors autant faire en sorte qu'aujourd'hui soit le plus beau possible. A cette pensée, un sourire étira ses levres.

Comme en écho à ses décisions, elle sentit une main douce et tiede glisser le long de son ventre, et l'attirer vers une poitrine musclée et protectrice.En se laissant aller dans ces bras si familers, un sourire heureux aux levres, en poussant un petit soupir, elle sentit un souffle tiede murmurer tout contre son oreile, balayant définitivement le reste de ses doutes:

- Je t'aime...


End file.
